(18 ans et plus) Fleur du mal
by SiilverFan.g
Summary: Dans la taverne de Séville, Don Juan se met en chasse. De ses yeux gourmands, il observe le fruit le plus dangereux d'Espagne : la belle Andalouse. Deux prédateurs se jaugeant. Un seul deviendra la proie de l'autre. - Contient une scène sexuelle -


L'autrice recommande **plus que vivement** le visionnement de la **comédie musicale** pour bien comprendre l'univers dans lequel évolue cette histoire qui est **différente** de la pièce.

**Avertissement **: Je me décharge **de toutes responsabilités** face à d'éventuelles plaintes relatives à une lecture de cette fanfiction par des mineurs. **Cette fanfiction s'adresse à un lectorat** **adulte**. Les personnages de cette histoire sont **majeurs**. Le préservatif – tel que nous le connaissons – n'est pas employé dû à l'époque, mais l'auteur encourage **fortement** son utilisation.

~Inspiration lemon ; bibi-chan

* * *

**F**leur du mal

« Danse, belle, danse pour mes yeux gourmands. Deviens par ton innocence, l'objet de ma convoitise. Toi, _ángel rapaz_, qui guides mes pas sur le sentier de l'adultère. Tu m'hypnotises par ton corps recouvert de charmeuses2. Avec tes dons de sorcière, tu as envoûté ton regard félin avec des flammes poussant à la luxure. Mon corps, mes songes et mon âme réclament ta chair sur la mienne. Tu me fais perdre la raison, mon équilibre, sauvage métisse. Tu plieras sous mon charme ainsi que mes caresses et bien avant l'aube, je te ferai crier grâce. Alors, prépares-toi, car je te ferai mienne comme toutes les autres !»

Telles étaient les pensées du célèbre porteur du titre de courtoisie espagnol qu'était Don Juan de qui l'on pouvait aisément dire que nulle femme n'avait pu ou su lui résister. Après tout, et ce bien plus d'une fois depuis qu'il avait goûté aux plaisirs du sexe, il avait couché la rue dans son lit, tout comme la sainteté. D'ailleurs, peu lui importait si elle appartenait à un autre, car si elle était ce que lui désirait, il l'obtenait ! Et pour se faire, il n'avait jamais hésité un instant à faire appel à sa ruse, sa douceur factice et à sa richesse. Il ne comptait plus les avertissements de ceux qui aimaient se croire « ses proches » le suppliant de s'assagir ni même les annonces de sa mort prochaine reçues de la part des époux trahis. Il chantait même qu'il n'en avait cure de tout cela, car seuls ses désirs importaient.

« Que l'on m'apporte encore du vin, ainsi que le corps d'une femme pour me distraire. »

**Provocation**.

Tous les hommes lui avaient jeté un regard sombre rempli d'une promesse mortelle à son égard tandis que les femmes, elles, grossières catins qui espéraient obtenir les faveurs – et le cœur – de l'égoïste s'étaient jetées à ses pieds, minaudant et roucoulant comme de vulgaires 3vénus de carrefour. L'une poussa l'audace jusqu'à dénuder sa poitrine afin que le noble puisse y vider sa bouteille récemment acquise. Vraiment, elles n'étaient que des babioles, mais ô combien l'amusement qu'elles lui offraient était plaisant ! Divin, même. Il adorait voir jusqu'à quel point ses idiotes pouvaient aller dans l'espoir qu'il accepterait de les toucher, au grand dam de Don Carlos, cet ami qui n'avait que pour seule motivation la droiture du chemin que le bourreau des cœurs s'obstinait à ne pas suivre.

Une bien grande malchance dans la vie de ce noble au cœur chevaleresque que fût celle qui avait uni sa vie à celle de Don Juan. Alors qu'il combattait trois fripons qui souhaitaient le tuer, le séducteur était apparu à ses côtés et lui avait porté secours. Comme il maudissait ce jour où il avait dû s'engager à payer la dette qu'il devait à ce cœur de pierre. Encore aujourd'hui, il se demandait si la compagnie de La Mort n'était pas préférable à celle de ce prétentieux.

Le maroufle se souvenait encore, avec une certaine hilarité, un de ces « amusements » qu'il lui avait été offert sur un plateau d'argent par son compagnon fidèle. Il lui avait proposé la main d'une femme d'église, mais pas n'importe laquelle, car il s'agissait de la sœur de l'endetté. Rien de moins ! Combien sa joie avait été grande lorsqu'il avait vu les hauts murs de pierre grise et froide du couvent. Le défi lui avait semblé si alléchant, si dangereux, car après tout, n'était-il pas en train de défier Dieu en personne ? Un adversaire imposant qui avait, sans conteste, plus de femmes à Ses pieds que lui n'en aurait jamais ! Et ce fût dans sa grande vanité qu'il avait accepté ce défi. De plus, il devait avouer que d'avoir à ses côtés une épouse le mettait d'agréable humeur. Voilà qui simplifierait les choses lors de ces longues soirées de travail qui le privait d'une partie de chasse bien méritée et grandement espérée, avait-il pensé à l'époque. Il obtiendrait de par sa dame un, certes maigres, buffet à disposition et tout cela : gratuitement.

Il s'était alors rendu chez cet ami qui deviendrait sous peu son parent par alliance afin d'y voir le portrait de Doña Elvire. Il la savait belle, mais ce tableau lui montra une vénus qui avait su tirer tous les avantages de ses origines espagnoles. Son teint était cuivré, légèrement chatoyant, sa chevelure cascadait avec majesté sur ses épaules, cessant leur course au-dessus d'une poitrine qui damnerait le plus Saint des Saints. Et son corps ! Une silhouette gracieuse, aux hanches larges, offrant une prise des plus solides lors d'ébats sauvages qu'il s'imaginait déjà pratiquer avec la donzelle. Et que dire de son visage ? Des yeux à la forme des plus beaux pétales de rose, aux cils longs et épais, le tout joliment agrémenté par un nez aquilin. Par contre, le plus bel attrait de son minois, celui qui avait capturé toute l'attention du séducteur, tenait en ses lèvres pulpeuses, vierges de tout baiser, de toute souillure et qui semblaient le défier à les conquérir. Elle avait tout d'une femme dont il pouvait aisément devenir fou. Si tel avait été son but premier, évidemment. Feignant amour, mais nullement son désir, il s'était exclamé : « Don Juan est amoureux ! »

Le soir venu, il demanda à l'homme qui lui devait la vie d'organiser une rencontre entre sa belle et lui. Le gentilhomme avait accepté, une légère appréhension au cœur, ce qu'ignorait Don Juan, même aujourd'hui. Pouvait-il vraiment croire les paroles de ce manipulateur ? Lui qui tant de fois dans le passé avait su modifier ses mensonges à un point tel qu'ils en étaient devenu vérités ? Seul le temps lui prouverait s'il avait eu tort ou raison. Évidemment, l'homme ne saura que trop tard la triste véridicité sur l'avenir de sa chère sœur qu'il avait sacrifiée au démon de la chair.

De longues semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la première réunion entre la Sainte et le Diable et depuis ce jour, l'espagnol ne reconnaissait plus son ami. Il avait éconduit toutes les femmes qui s'étaient présentées à lui, il passait des nuits entières à écrire des lettres aux mots les plus passionnés pour sa douce. Sa consommation d'alcool aussi avait diminué. Fier de ce changement, il s'était alors – sottement – dit que sa dette était enfin payée. Don Juan lui avait sauvé la vie et voilà qu'il lui offrait un tout nouvel avenir où l'amour, le vrai, avait sa place. _Une vie pour une vie_, s'était-il dit_._ Et la pauvre Elvire, elle, avait cru que son amour pour Dieu avait su remettre ce charmeur sur la bonne voie. Ce ne fut que lorsque sa lune qu'elle croyait de miel s'était transformée en une de fiel qu'elle comprît toute la laideur de son époux.

Le séducteur, après avoir supporté cette cérémonie matrimoniale emplie de promesses vaines et de bondieuseries, avait alors exigé qu'elle se couchât et qu'elle le soulageât de ces longs mois d'abstinence forcée. Maladroite et intimidée, elle s'était pliée à ses ordres. Elle s'était départie de sa longue robe blanche faite de soie et de ses jupons en dentelle, se retrouvant entièrement nue sous l'œil avide de cet homme qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Où était donc celui qui avait su la charmer ? Lui qui répétait sans cesse quel doux amant il était et qu'il ne la forcerait jamais à commettre un geste qu'elle regretterait ? Où était-il donc celui-là ? Avait-il disparu… ou alors n'avait-il jamais existé ? Terrifiée par l'être qui était allongé à ses côtés, elle n'avait su quoi faire ni quoi penser. Elle était pétrifiée à l'ardent déplaisir de la bête trop longtemps abreuvée d'eau et affamée de chair qu'était Don Juan. Bouillant de colère de retrouver dans son pieu une chose soumise et ignorante, une rage débordante avait irradiée en lui lorsqu'il avait été forcé, due à l'immobilité de sa _femme_, de se faire bander lui-même ! **Incompétente**, incapable de toucher un homme. Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui déclencha en lui une ire infinie. De quelle sorte de créature s'était-il donc encombré ? Comment pouvait-elle oser se prétendre femelle, alors qu'elle ignorait tout de ce que le sexe opposé attendait d'elle ? Jamais dans son lit il avait eu à faire face à telle situation. Toutes les sottes qui s'étaient retrouvées à cette même place avait fait preuve de plus débrouillardise que cette femme idiote !

Mais, tout « gentleman » qu'il pouvait être, il prit sur lui d'enseigner à cette pucelle tout ce qu'elle aurait dû savoir… mais soudainement, il avait comprit. Tout cela n'était, en réalité, qu'un jeu auquel elle s'amusait avec lui ! Évidemment. Après tout, ne lui avait-elle pas fait l'aveu d'avoir touché sa chair lors de sa lecture des lettres enflammées dont il était l'auteur ? Et puis, les rumeurs allaient bon train sur ce qu'étaient réellement les « cérémonies » du voile. Elle ne devait donc pas être si incompétente et innocente que cela dans une couche. Elle qui avait jusqu'à provoqué la colère de Dieu lorsqu'elle s'était touchée sous Son regard, dans Sa demeure, sans compter qu'elle avait dû connaître d'autres plaisirs charnelles – sans toutefois la privée de son pucelage – lorsqu'elle avait été acceptée dans la maison du Saint des Saints. De plus, il s'était souvenu avoir écrit, entre deux mielleux aveux artificiels, qu'il appréciait – dans son ancienne vie de débauche, mais que tout cela était bien terminé – avoir dans sa couche une femme qui savait comment le défier. Elle se laissait désirer et par le fait même, accentuait sa hardiesse à la posséder. Si ce n'était que cela, il saurait comment lui faire payer son insolence. Il la baisa donc, comme la fausse effarouchée qu'elle s'amusait à être. À son plus grand plaisir malsain, il lui avait fait hurler le nom de son Dieu en vain. Impatient, affamé et cruel, il avait fait d'elle une poupée brisée. Il avait cru à un jeu sauvage où elle s'obstinait à le repousser, mais plus elle hurlait, pleurait et se débattait, plus sa ténacité à la faire sienne augmentait. Il avait donc ignoré les larmes, les cris de douleur et le sang qui rayait son corps et son sexe dressé. Un divertissement dangereux, sadique, pervers et diabolique. Un viol. Il la priva du moindre contrôle, croyant toujours que cela n'était qu'un jeu.

Dès qu'il en avait eu terminé avec elle, il avait répété ce geste qu'il avait fait avec toutes les malheureuses victimes de son charme : il était parti. Sans un mot. Sans un regret. N'était-elle pas douée qu'à _ça_ de toute façon ces créatures ? Elle, comme toutes les autres, était venue à lui, offrant son corps et sa bouche à sa semence. Il en était souvent venu à se demander si elles savaient réfléchir correctement… Après tout, si elles étaient dotées d'intelligence, elles prendraient la fuite dès que le bruit de ses bottes claquant le sol leur parviendrait ? Mais il n'en était rien, car ces insignifiantes courtisanes aimaient avoir leurs jupes relevées afin de sentir toute la dureté de son membre turgescent et il le savait. Elles se jetaient à ses pieds, réalisant le moindre de ses fantasmes, tout comme ses désirs et sa femme n'avait pas fait exception à cette règle.

_Idiot._

Ignorant tout du mal qu'il avait commis il était descendu à la taverne et fanfaronnait déjà son exploit d'avoir possédé une couventine, tandis qu'elle, pauvre victime du Diable, pleurait sa souffrance, les cuisses ensanglantées. Comme seule protection contre le retour – fort probable – de ce fou, elle s'était recouverte d'un simple drap beige, tâché d'hémoglobine virginale. Sanglotante, elle priait Dieu de la pardonner. Elle avait connu le Mal et s'était unie à lui sous le regard du Tout-Puissant, alors que si elle était restée à Son domicile et avait respecté ses vœux, jamais elle n'aurait connu tant de souffrance. Pourrait-Il un jour la pardonner de tant d'affronts à Sa personne ? Elle n'était plus rien. Qu'une femme violée, trompée et brisée par l'homme qu'elle avait aimé plus fort encore que l'Infini. La triste vérité était là, elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une femme de plus sur le tableau de chasse de Don Juan. _Un numéro_. Et maintenant, qu'adviendrait-il d'elle ? Elle ne serait plus que la maîtresse, la poupée, de cet homme. Elle était désormais la putain de Séville. Mais un jour, si elle était patiente, elle le savait, elle obtiendrait justice.

Au souvenir des prouesses accomplies lors de sa nuit de noces, il sentit l'appel de la chair hurler en lui. Il était l'heure. L'animal était affamé et il savait déjà où se trouvait sa proie. Elle était là sous ses yeux, à se déhancher entre deux marins qui se disputaient déjà afin d'être le propriétaire d'une nuit de la sensuelle gitane. Combat verbal vain puisque ce serait Don Juan qui repartirait avec elle. Cette métisse à la peau cannelle, aux yeux noisette coruscants et à la longue chevelure ondulée, aussi blonde que l'or ornant la *couronne royale du roi _Felipe IV El Grande_.

Provocante. Archangélique. Langoureuse. Comme toutes les autres, elle devait être à la recherche de la vie des sybaritiques. Il quitta le harem qui s'était formé autour de lui, sa fidèle coupe d'argent à la main. S'approchant de cette déesse païenne dont les yeux dorés, soulignés d'un léger trait sombre, avaient désormais quitté les marins afin de s'enivrer à la couleur cognac des siens, il tenta de l'enlacer d'un bras possessif, mais elle le rejeta dès que son contact enveloppant fut ressenti par l'indomptable danseuse.

« _Un jeu pour me plaire, sans doute_. » pensa-t-il.

Alors que les donzelles séduites par la simple vue de l'espagnol médisaient contre cette ensorceleuse, Don Juan tenta d'attirer les faveurs de cette lionne par une parade amoureuse des plus réfléchie qui avait déjà fait ses preuves avec les catins les plus revêches qu'il avait pu désirer. Ouvrant alors ses bras sauvagement, il avança sur le rythme de la musique endiablée où la guitare faisait jaillir les plus bas instincts des deux danseurs. Le talon de ses bottes claquait lourdement sur le sol, attirant l'attention sur lui. De par ses pas savants et ses gestes lentement calculés afin de défaire les boutons de sa chemise, il laissa échapper de la bouche des affamées des soupirs d'extases. Dangereux. Séduisant. Indocile. Tout comme elle. Ils étaient des beautés sauvages cherchant le plaisir des sens. Mais sa parade amoureuse afin de conquérir sa belle d'une nuit se termina abruptement lorsque cette dernière décida de finalement l'ignorer, insoumise face à lui, et n'accorda son attention qu'à ses précédentes proies.

« Andalouse, la somma-t-il. Aurais-tu donc peur de te confronter à moi, poudrée5 ! »

Il la vit alors se retourner violemment, les yeux brillants et les joues enflammées. _Pauvre fou. _De par ses mots, il venait de provoquer la libertine à entretenir un combat passionnel, une danseoù le vainqueur serait le premier à craquer sous la pression de l'autre, mais elle connaissait un terrain bien plus plaisant que le vieux plancher de bois vermoulu de cette vieille taverne pour la pratiquer. Elle le ferait craquer, comme tous ceux qui s'étaient cru ses maitres avant lui. Elle s'approcha de lui sous des pas volontaires et pourtant si sensuels que demandait le flamenco.

Elle se mesura à lui, ne baissant jamais le regard ou la tête. Elle colla son corps contre le sien, sentant la chaleur de l'homme se plaquer sur sa peau dénudée, et laissa glisser une main de son torse à sa tempe légèrement humide. Il se retira soudainement, reculant de quelques pas et tournant sur lui-même, il tendit une main vers celle qu'il souhaitait tenir encore sous sa poigne. Elle recula, se déhanchant lentement sous les accords violents et sensuels de la guitare. Jaloux du regard des autres sur son joyau, il fut le premier à craquer et à s'emparer de la gitane. Il la pressa contre lui, laissant courir sa dextre sur la poitrine de sa prisonnière dont le cœur était fortement emballé. Il la détailla de plus près encore lorsqu'il la fit ployer comme si elle n'avait été qu'un simple brin d'herbe entre ses mains. Il joua avec une mèche de sa chevelure blonde qu'il rejeta derrière l'épaule de l'indomptable. Il la ramena vers lui et effleura du bout des lèvres la lippe de sa partenaire. La température entre eux monta d'un cran encore lorsqu'elle s'était retournée vivement, se laissant ainsi enlacer. Dû à leur proximité, elle put sentir sous la culotte du séducteur, son sexe qui se gonflait déjà du plaisir à venir. La diablesse s'appuya donc plus fermement, ondulant voluptueusement contre le membre semblant prêt à exploser. La senestre de l'enjôleur remonta vers son bustier et s'empara de la coupe de son sein, tandis que sa bouche explorait la base du cou de la danseuse. Plus rien autour d'eux ne semblait exister désormais. Il n'y avait qu'eux.

« Tu seras mienne, Andalouse. »

Cet être bouffi d'orgueil avait déjà cédé. Il la croyait déjà sienne, alors qu'elle n'avait eu qu'à lui procurer quelques caresses et faire preuve d'une soumission factice. Il revint la défier encore soupirant à son oreille des noms tous plus orduriers les uns que les autres. La féline fit mine de s'échauffer lorsqu'elle les avait entendus, accentuant le désir de celui qui voulait en faire son trophée. Il la voulait tout entière, peu importait le lieu où ils se trouvaient. Devant tous ces gens qui les enviaient, il brûlait de la posséder jusqu'à l'aube. Sentant sa patience se rompre tel un fil, il laissa ses mains caresser la chair humide de ses jambes, les remontant sous sa jupe aux mille couleurs. Du bout des doigts, il toucha la douce dentelle de son sous-vêtement. _Encore_. Toujours lové contre elle, il laissa les volants du vêtement dissimuler ses gestes. _Plus. _Sans douceur, il plongea sa main sous la valencienne et força son exploration jusqu'aux nymphes de la femme qui priva ce dernier d'une caresse qu'il croyait bien mériter. Sans haleine dus aux rythmes sauvages de la danse et de l'intrusion interdite, elle le dévisagea de tout son fiel qu'il confondit avec de la concupiscence. Ce qu'elle avait rapidement compris. Cependant, à ce jeu, elle aussi savait jouer.

Revêtant un masque de femme soumise et pudique, elle lui murmura d'une voix presque éteinte la direction de sa chambre se trouvant au-dessus de la taverne. Heureux de ne point avoir à s'encombrer de la tâche de faire retomber cette excitation dont il souhaitait ardemment se déposséder par l'œuvre de chair et non par l'essoufflement de son éréthisme, il examina le chemin à prendre et s'y engouffra, accompagné par un jeu de baisers endiablés. La porte refermée il malmena le symbole de sa féminité, d'une main, tandis que de l'autre il embrassait l'aréole foncée qui trouvait une nouvelle apparence, signe de son excitation. D'un attouchement léger, il effleura son cou de cruels baisers, jusqu'au moment où il l'entendit émettre une plainte sulfureuse. Il lui arracha ses vêtements tandis qu'elle en faisait de même des siens, refusant de quitter ses lèvres un seul instant. La plaquant contre le mur, il la laissa le capturer entre ses jambes. Prenant appui sur ses épaules musclées, elle oignit son sexe de son nectar limpide alors qu'il perdait un peu plus de ses sens entre les sphéroïdes hâlés. Elle sentit alors la pointe du vit de son partenaire tenter de s'ajuster à la lisière de son 6nymphée. Se rebéquant sensuellement, elle l'entraina vers le lit où elle promit de lui offrir une plaisante surprise. Il se laissa donc entrainer, l'esprit encombré d'hypothèses plus tentantes les unes que les autres.

« Ferme les yeux. »

Allongé confortablement sur le matelas de plumes, il obéit. C'est alors qu'il entendit le bruit familier d'un ruissellement d'eau, puis sentit les mains froides de sa déesse d'une nuit s'emparer de son priape. Une sensation inconnue enserrant son membre, il ouvrit les yeux et regarda ce qu'elle avait fait. Il s'était attendu à bien des choses, mais pas à_ça_. Un petit linge.7 Il en avait déjà entendu parler, mais jamais son usage ne l'avait tenté, lui qui préférait le contact intime de la peau. Lorsqu'elle vit son visage changer, elle savoura cet instant de victoire. Elle avait réussi à imposer sa volonté à l'indomptable Don Juan. Elle devait avouer que la vue de son corps dénudé était bien comme on le vantait._Gourmande_. Oui, elle l'était. Pourquoi devrait-elle exécuter son plan finalement ? Il n'avait pas eu les mots pour la séduire, mais son apparence était à lui seul une tentation dont il serait un pêché de se priver. Elle avait envie de lui. Sans pour autant s'inféoder à lui… _Enfin_…

Elle baissa sa tête vers le membre fièrement dressé de son amant. Léchant doucement les précieux joyaux bruts de ce dernier, elle sentit alors le doux effluve floral7aémanant du linge, camouflant légèrement celui plus mature de l'homme. Elle continua sa caresse buccale au renflement de l'ithyphalle, l'insérant entre ses lèvres pulpeuses, elle encercla sa langue autour de ce dernier, le laissant occuper presque tout l'espace disponible. Un goût légèrement amer s'appuya sur l'organe charnu qui traçait de sa pointe un chemin allant et venant. De la bouche du séducteur, plus aucun propos ordurier ne se fit entendre, il n'y avait plus que des appels rauques et inarticulés qui l'encouraient à continuer plus ardemment. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait et il en faisait, volontiers, les la salive s'échappant de la commissure de sa bouche ardente allant jusqu'aux sons érotiques de sa câlinerie orale, tout attisait la fougue du lovelace qu'il était devenu par la faute de la gitane. Retrouvant un peu de ses esprits, il repoussa cette sorcière et s'assit sur ses cuisses enflammées. Elle ne se débattit pas. Elle s'était, délibérément, brûlé les ailes. La Tzigane ne voulait plus qu'une chose, céder à son besoin de lui appartenir. Sa féminité ne voulait plus être sage, elle exigeait à son tour de recevoir une forme d'apaisement, mais l'homme ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille.

Il appuya l'aboutissement de son sexe contre la pêche de son obsession d'une nuit. Lentement, il caressa son bourgeon qui semblait être sur le point d'éclore, devant ainsi sa Fleur du mal. S'échauffant par ses contacts légers, voluptueux, elle s'accrocha à ses épaules, les couvrant de baisers et les mordant cruellement lorsqu'il refusait d'acquiescer à sa demande de la libérer de ses flammes ravageant son jardin secret. Il prenait goût à la voir se briser un peu plus à chacun des frissons et plaintes ardentes qu'il provoquait sur elle. Sa voix, sa langue, ses dents, ses doigts, ses mains, son sexe : tout de lui était une source de torture pour les sens de la femme qui ne désirait que se perdre dans les envoûtements de stupre que ce diable lançait sur elle. La voyant à bout de souffle, ses yeux d'animal étant devenu apprivoisés, mais ils luisaient, à son plus grand plaisir, de cette nécessité de retrouver son équilibre par l'aboutissement de ce jeu charnel, il fit enfin ce qu'elle attendait impatiemment de lui. Don Juan connaissait également ses limites et il était contraint de reconnaître qu'elles ne seraient plus très longues à être atteintes. Il savait que ce qui allait suivre ne serait ni tendre ni doux, mais ô combien salvateur pour cette torture qu'était l'attente de la jouissance.

La tension monta en flèche lorsqu'il la fit se retourner, écartant ses cuisses afin de s'insérer en elle violemment. Elle poussa un gémissement plaintif de cette pénétration qu'elle n'avait pas anticipé de cette force, mais il la lui fit rapidement oublier. Ses hanches prisonnières des mains chaudes de l'homme, elle se fit entraîner dans une danse sulfureuse, leurs épidermes se rencontraient brutalement, additionnant une douleur que la passion repoussait et attirait inlassablement. Elle céda sous l'intensité de leur union et courba le dos, tandis qu'elle couchait, telle une chatte sous une caresse, le haut de son corps. Sa chevelure se colla à son visage humide, alors qu'elle ne retenait plus sa voix qui semblait se réverbérer indéfiniment contre les murs et même au-delà. Elle oublia tout de ce qui l'entourait hormis le vit de cet homme qui la possédait de toute sa force. Son souffle s'accéléra et son corps se raidit. Le moment qu'elle avait si impatiemment attendu était là.

Hurlant plus fort encore, elle sentit une vague bienfaisante l'envahir. Celle que l'on ne pouvait décrire, mais que l'on reconnaissait tous. Celle qui nous envoyait, même un bref instant, loin de tout. Un moment qui nous appartenait à nous uniquement. _Un caprice égoïste_. Mais, avec une pointe de regret au cœur, elle fut ramenée à la réalité par l'accentuation du va-et-vient de son partenaire. Ce dernier empoigna sa chevelure, la forçant à retrouver une hauteur plus confortable pour lui. La tenant telle une jument, il la pénétra plus rapidement encore, le resserrement de son nymphée l'ayant puissamment excité. Il voulait en profiter tandis qu'elle était encore plus réceptive pour déverser sa semence en elle. Il se lova contre son corps brûlant telles des braises, délaissant sa crinière, et empoigna les seins de sa soumise. Perdre le contrôle. **Totalement**. Il accéléra la cadence, comme s'il avait été possédé par La Luxure elle-même. Gémissant sous la pression quittant impétueusement son être, il resserra ses bras fermement autour de la jeune femme. Il voulait encore la sentir, plus loin… plus fort. **Encore**, plus. Enfermée dans ses bras, elle était à bout de souffle, mais il ne lui laissa aucun répit. Désireux de la posséder entièrement, il la pénétra plus doucement jusqu'à ce que ses sens fussent apaisés. Haletant, il savoura ce moment où il naviguait entre le paradis et l'enfer. Un endroit où aucun souci n'existait. Vierge de toutes pensées. Il n'y avait que lui…

Lorsqu'il fut enfin soulagé de son obsession, il se leva sans même un mot envers celle qui s'était offerte à lui. Elle avait parfaitement conscience de ce qui se passait et avait toujours su que les choses finiraient ainsi. Il s'habilla, mais laissa son sexe en dehors de sa culotte. Elle le vit se débarrasser avec grand plaisir de ce linge qu'il jeta par la fenêtre, puis termina de se vêtir décemment.

« Utilise les autres méthodes. » avait-il simplement dit avant de quitter la pièce.

Elle resta allongée sur son lit, fixant le plafond d'un air amusé. Elle n'avait pas rencontré le grand amour et savait qu'elle ne retrouvait pas Don Juan dans ses draps, car il était ainsi. Il n'utilisait jamais le même _jouet_ deux fois. Cependant, elle avait réussi à imposer une nouveauté à ce grand séducteur, lui qui refusait **tout** à celles qu'il mettait dans son lit. Peut-être avait-elle été différente ?

Se glissant dans sa robe, après s'être nettoyée, elle descendit les marches de la taverne où son paiement attendait près de la caisse. Elle regarda la bourse de cuir qui attendait patiemment d'être prise. Elle la glissa sous le comptoir, là où attendaient d'autres aumônières. Arborant son plus beau sourire, elle chercha du regard le prochain qui paierait pour ses services. Toute à sa recherche, elle reconnut celui qui venait de lui faire l'amour. Assis à une table, il buvait à sa fidèle coupe son vin préféré, riant de bon cœur avec d'autres hommes. Elle savait qu'il avait dû se rendre compte qu'elle l'épiait, mais ne lui rendit pas son regard. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? N'en faisait-elle pas de même en temps normal ?

Elle fit un signe aux musiciens qui commencèrent à jouer un air bien de chez eux. Tandis qu'elle dansait pour s'attirer les faveurs d'un autre homme, Don Juan se leva. Sans une œillade. Sans un mot. Il quitta la taverne.

Le temps qui s'était arrêté pour l'amant et sa maîtresse retrouvait maintenant son rythme normal.

Mais une fois la porte extérieure refermée derrière lui, le sans-cœur sourit discrètement en regardant la fenêtre de sa récente conquête…

~ **F**in ~

**1**. _ángel rapaz_: Ange prédateur. Écris en espagnol… par simple caprice.

**2**. Charmeuse : Satin ou tissu de soie présentant un côté brillant, et l'autre côté mat.

**3**. Vénus de carrefour : [Synonyme] [Familier] Prostituée

Dans cette appellation, la majuscule n'est pas requise.

*****. Couronne royale : Celle-ci semble ne pas exister, mais n'ayant pas pu trouver d'informations qui infirmait ou confirmait cela, j'ai décidé de présumer de son existence. J'ai utilisé les armoiries d'Espagne

**4.** Felipe IV El Grande. : La première publication de Don Juan date de 1630. N'en faisant pas mention – du nom du roi – dans la comédie musique, j'ai donc fait la recherche. Suivant ce schéma ce roi était au pouvoir des années 1621-1665. S'ajoute à cela que le chanteur « Don Juan » – de la comédie musicale – est âgé de 25 ans (âge réel) lors de la création – en 2003 – du spectacle. On peut donc supposer que le premier Don Juan a également cet âge et donc aurait grandi sous le règne de Felipe IV. (De plus, trouvant la mort la même année, il n'aura connu qu'un seul roi.)

**5**. Poudrée : [Offensant] femme de mœurs légères.

**6**. Nymphée : [Synonyme] Grotte, parfois artificielle, dédiée aux nymphes. – Construction située près d'une source, une fontaine.

**7**. Un petit linge. Selon les dates mentionnées précédemment, je situe cette histoire dans les alentours de 1655. _L'École des filles_, un ouvrage libertin français du XVIIe siècle, cite trois « techniques » de « protection » : éviter la pénétration, coiffer l'organe masculin d'un petit linge (ancêtre du préservatif), ou encore rejeter le partenaire masculin d'un coup de rein quand l'éjaculation est imminente. Pour répondre à la contrainte de la première fois, j'ai utilisé le petit linge : il était fabriqué avec des boyaux de mouton ou des vessies de poisson, servant surtout à combattre la syphilis. _Je l'avoue, cette histoire d'intestin m'a réellement dégoûtée. J'aurais pu utiliser la protection de « l'étui », mais elle ne pouvait pas être employée dans le cadre de cette histoire, les dates correspondaient, mais ce n'était ni plaisant à porter ni à « recevoir » or, ici, le plaisir avait sa place._

**7a**. Ce n'est cité nulle part, mais m'étant mise à la place de ces femmes, je me suis dit que je voudrais que l'eau du bassin dans lequel plongeait l'organe devait être parfumée et, évidemment, à usage unique.

Pour plus d'informations : « Comment prévenait-on les naissances avant la contraception moderne ? » de _Étienne van de Walle_(Français - .pdf)

« History of condoms » Wikipédia (Anglais)


End file.
